


Badasses Drink Frappuccinos Too You Know

by InfiniteInMystery



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, Implied Workplace Teasing, Let Leon Be Cute, Let Leon Have Treats, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Leon's plain morning coffee gets mixed up for something sweet.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Badasses Drink Frappuccinos Too You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was written accidentally based on [this](https://twitter.com/cashcash71/status/1357087079939796996?s=20) picture prompt. Enjoy!

Leon was ninety-nine percent sure this wasn't what he ordered. The Starbucks promotion going on for cherry-blossom flavors had caught his eye on the signage but Leon was still pretty sure he had ordered his usual black dark roast. He was almost certain those were the words that had left his mouth. _Black dark roast, please._ And if the name _Liam_ scrawled across the side of the cup in black Sharpie was to be used as any kind of evidence then yes, the Barista had just shoved the wrong drink in his hands and had sent him on his way. But he wasn't complaining. He'd been disgruntled at first but now he realized this had been a blessing in disguise.

The pink Frappuccino in his hand was cool and refreshing against the heat as he rushed, late to the office as usual, the taste of strawberries and added raspberry syrup pleasant on his tongue. He was also ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure there wasn't a single milligram of caffeine in this thing, but the change in routine was energizing all in itself. That, and the little sugar cherry blossoms decorating the pink whipped cream were cute. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but they were Hella cute. He liked it. The mix-up made him smile to himself as he rushed through the main floor, oblivious to all four secretaries pausing to watch him run by.

Leon took a sip as he exited the elevator on the sixth floor, passing cubicles upon cubicles of handlers all frantically communicating with their Agents out on the fields. As rude as it may sound, he was glad he wasn't out there for once, saving lives and putting down monsters. He was glad he was safe for the time being, safe to recuperate from his last mission. The only threat to his well-being was the tedious paperwork Hunnigan had piled onto him earlier that week, the biggest threat being paper-cuts and absolute boredom. But as Leon continued down the hall, he felt like something was off. The walk to the back offices wasn't necessarily that far, but it seemed as though every time he glanced to one of his coworkers, they were abruptly looking away from him like they had been caught ogling. He slowed his pace, realizing that he was being stared at, wondered briefly what the problem was. Every person he caught looked away from him fast enough that Leon couldn't help but wonder if it was only a figment of his imagination.

“Hey Agent Kennedy, what the hell is that?”

Leon paused in the middle of the chaotic aisle, glancing over his shoulder, green straw shoved into his mouth mid-sip. He eyed one of the handlers, a man he had spoken to only a handful of times, wondering why the other suddenly held interest in him. Leon popped the straw from his mouth, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he parted his lips to ask _what the hell is what?_

“Interesting. Didn't peg you as a fancy-coffee kind of guy. It's cute.” The coworker said, eyes locked on the drink in Leon's hand. He winked before he turned away, gaze back to his computer monitor, headset replaced properly on his head. And just like that, it was like they hadn't even interacted at all.

Leon spun around where he stood in bewilderment, eyes flickering at the busy bustle of people, wondering _what the hell just happened?_

It rattled him all the way down to Hunnigan's office, his eyes locked on the drink in his hands. He could feel his face heating up, wasn't sure if he was just properly flustered or embarrassed over being called cute. He pushed on the glass door, wandering into the spacious upgrade that Hunnigan had deserved years ago, his eyes flickering over to the woman whose name had been fancily printed outside. The beige blinds were drawn shut over the glass wall, giving Leon the needed sense of privacy.

“Hey.” Leon greeted. He dropped into the nearby chair, his paperwork from yesterday still neatly stacked on the extra desk he had claimed for himself, everything left exactly as it had been the day before. He leaned back and spun in the comfortable seat, attention back on his drink as he used his straw to mix the separating contents back together.

“Hey.” Hunnigan greeted back. “Guess the rumor was right. You know, we should bring it up with safety that the Rumor Mill churns faster than our most elusive Agent. I heard about the news before you even got here.”

“What rumor?” Leon asked, setting the drink down on the dark surface like it was burning him, grabbing the first manilla folder he could. He didn't open the folder, simply glanced over his shoulder at Hunnigan, both amused and concerned as to what the rumor could be _now._

Hunnigan smirked, eyes drifting down to the Frappuccino as she stood up from her desk, collecting a file from the stack she had pushed into the corner.

Leon huffed, turning away. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time. But it was pretty annoying. Last time, it had been over dress-pants and combed back hair. So what? Why did everyone have to whisper about him behind his back, even if they were saying weird but nice things?

“What does it matter what I drink? Why do they nitpick me like this?”

“What you drink isn't the rumor, Leon. They're not nitpicking you.” Hunnigan said as she moved closer, sliding yet another new manilla folder down onto Leon's claimed desk. She peered into the cup through the lid, an easy smile on her face. “It's cute.”

Leon scoffed, turning away. When he finished off his treat twenty minutes later, he made sure his back was turned to Hunnigan so she couldn't ogle him doing it. Cute, she said. What was so cute about it? Because he was a badass and elusive Special Solo-Agent? _Cute._ Bitterly, Leon popped open the lid and scooped up one of the sugar flowers with his straw, shoving it into his mouth and crunching the petals to pieces. _Cute._

And the next day when Leon awkwardly ordered the drink after explaining in explicit detail what he had accidentally received, Leon asked for it in a hot cup with a straw so nobody could see.


End file.
